


Без названия

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Первый Доктор|Шерлок Холмс (классический, из книг Дойла). У Холмса на Бейкер-стрит поздний посетитель. Очень странный посетитель"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

\- Извините, - пожилой человек в тёмном плаще отступил назад, позволив доктору Уотсону войти в комнату, и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Новый клиент? Поздновато он.   
\- Нет, не клиент, - отозвался стоявший у окна Холмс, даже не обернувшись. - Можно сказать, поклонник. Он скоро уезжает и хотел повидать меня лично.  
\- Поклонник? - улыбнулся доктор. - Вы становитесь знаменитым, мистер Холмс.  
\- Не без вашей помощи, доктор. Этот поклонник... он даже предлагал мне отправиться с ним в одно увлекательное путешествие. Но я отказался.  
\- Отказались? Вы же всегда стремитесь к новым впечатлениям, новому опыту.  
\- Только если его можно будет в дальнейшем использовать практически. В данной ситуации вероятность такой возможности была бы крайне невысока. Слишком уникальный опыт не имеет большой цены. Кроме того... - Холмс внезапно замолчал.  
\- Что кроме того?  
Холмс наконец повернул голову и странно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я... не смог бы взять с собой скрипку. Без скрипки мне будет скучно.  
\- Точно, - доктор не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. - Куда же вы без скрипки.   
\- Верно, - Холмс вновь перевёл взгляд на ночное небо.


End file.
